


Nonverbal Communication

by ashleybenlove



Series: Ashley's HTTYD Rare Pair Kiss Meme Mini Week's Fics [4]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling, Episode: S04E07: The Longest Day, Kissing, M/M, OT6, Race To The Edge, Sleepy Kisses, mild curse word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: While sleeping below the arena afterThe Longest Day, Tuffnut and Hiccup have a quiet moment together before falling asleep again.





	Nonverbal Communication

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zahrah-xx](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=zahrah-xx).



> This was originally posted on my tumblr in June 2017 for HTTYD Rare Pair Kiss Meme Mini Week, from a prompt: "'I don’t have the words right now so here’s a kiss'."
> 
> This fic takes place during Race to the Edge, after the events of **The Longest Day**.

Before Hiccup opened his eyes, he knew that he was definitely cuddling someone. And he knew it wasn’t Toothless, since Toothless had pushed him into the cellar underneath their arena. And he knew what it felt like to have his face nuzzled against Toothless and this was definitely not it. Based on their size, he was fairly certain that it was not Fishlegs or Snotlout. If he was honest, it truly didn’t matter which of his friends it was, because he was fine with cuddling all of them; he had cuddled with all of them, after all. So, finding out who it was, was just a matter of opening his eyes and being pleased to see whoever it was. 

He nuzzled his face into their clothes, their torso being what he was cuddling, and sighed, enjoying the contact. Based on the feeling of the clothes (and the smell of Hideous Zippleback gas embedded in the clothes), he was pretty sure he was cuddling one of the twins. 

He opened his eyes and looked up, his chin touching their stomach and saw Tuffnut’s face. His head was lifted up to give himself a better vantage point to look at Hiccup. 

Tuff’s eyes were half-open. To be fair, Hiccup’s eyes felt half-open too. 

Not really feeling like talking (plus, there were five others, who were catching up on much-needed sleep; he felt like going back to sleep too, now that he thought about it), the two of them exchanged smiles. 

He nuzzled his face again into Tuff’s torso before looking at Tuffnut again. Tuffnut gave him a very lazy pat on the cheek before lying his head down. 

Using his prosthetic leg, Hiccup pushed his body so that Tuff’s torso was no longer what was closest to his face, now that honor went to Tuff’s face. He was pressed against Tuffnut.

He gave a smile at Tuffnut again, and then opened his mouth in a soundless yawn, sleep calling to him. When Tuff followed with his own yawn, also fairly soundless, Tuff rolled his eyes at him, as if accusing him of causing him to yawn. Hiccup replied by tilting his head to the right and a slight shrug to his shoulders. Tuff turned his head away to look at the ceiling.

Hiccup poked him with a finger to get his attention and when Tuff looked at him, Hiccup pursed his lips at Tuff. 

Hiccup rather felt like kissing him at the moment, lack of actual talking be damned. 

Tuff nodded at him and closed the space. 

Their lips pressed soundlessly together, softly, not wishing to make too much noise. Their kiss communicated all that needed to be said between them— all the love and affection that they shared. 

Moments after the kiss had ceased, Hiccup had placed a hand on Tuffnut’s stomach, and closed his eyes again, sleep practically yelling at him. Not long after he closed his eyes again, he felt Tuff’s hand touch his own.

And not long after that, they were both asleep again.


End file.
